Return Discontinued
by iNessie
Summary: Three words. Lustie is back. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO CONTROLLED. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET DON'T READ THIS FIRST!
1. Disguise

**WOOO! I'M BACK LOL My Finals are ovvvver! Here it is! The first chapter of Return!**

**I do not own Night World**

**

* * *

**_"We watch the world fall into chaos, __together__." I smiled at her and we hugged. I pulled away and agreed._

_"Together."_

**

* * *

****Lustie's POV**

We were walking to the 24 hour Beauty Supply store to get our hair dye. It was late at night so no one was walking around and it was silent.

"Lustie?" Alisa broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you forgive me? For all that stuff I did to you and," she looked down, "_said_ to you?"

I stopped walking and she stopped, too. I was glad that she was here and that we were together… but did I forgive her? I stayed silent, until Ali sadly sighed.

"It's okay if you don't. But I do want you to know I am sorry." _It's okay. I forgive you._ Is exactly what I wanted to say; but when I tried… it wouldn't come out.

"Ali listen… please don't beat yourself up. You had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone… including _me_." I tried to say it again, but it didn't come out again. I sighed heavily, "Just… just give me time, okay? I don't want to put more guilt on you, but what you said to me… pretty much killed the forgiving side of me."

She nodded and smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. We started walking again and I put my arm around her shoulder. She giggled lightly, but I read her thoughts. They were all mashed up with sadness and guilt.

"I'm serious, stop beating yourself up."

She smiled innocently, "Sorry."

We entered in the, now empty, store. There was a girl at the register who was slouching on the counter.

"Welcome to Beauty Supply," the person at the register said tiredly and yawned. I smiled at her and we went to the hair dye section.

"Okay, Ali what color are you dying your hair?" She tapped her chin, like she always does when she's thinking.

"I think… jet black would do. What are you getting?"

"Hmm… maybe… I'll just bleach it blonde." Ali looked at me with wide eyes, covered her mouth, and started laughing like a crazy woman. And I looked at her as if she WAS a crazy woman.

"What the hell is so funny?" Her face was red and she was tearing up. She looked at me and started dying again. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon we don't have all day."

She giggled then stopped and giggled again and cleared her throat. "Okay," she wiped her eyes, "the reason why I'm laughing is…." She started giggling again. "I remember when we were walking home from school one day and a girl with bleached blond hair and orange tanned skin was in front of us walking real slow. So you picked up a rock and threw it at her and yelled "Hey butterface!" And she got really mad and got in your face and said "What's that supposed to mean?" and then you said…," she started laughing hard, "You said –giggle– "O.M.G. ALI I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER. IT'S ACTUALLY AN UMPA LUMPA!"

She fell on the floor laughing and I started laughing. I remember that day. I said anyone who bleaches they're hair blonde becomes an umpa lumpa. **(A/N: I love blondes though actually I love any hair color :]) **

"It's just ironic that you're gonna bleach it… so you're an umpa lumpa!" She went back to laughing and I rolled my eyes. I quickly made my way to the bleaching section and grabbed 4 bottles of hydrogen peroxide.

"Alright, Ali. Let's go." I helped her up from the floor, while she held her stomach. "Can you breathe?" She nodded lightly and we walked to exit.

"Excuse me? You have to pay for that, you know!" that stupid cashier girl said. I went to the counter and looked her in the eyes.

"What the– "she cut herself off. Her eyes dilated as she fell into my trance.

"Let us go with this stuff. Don't speak of this. You fell asleep and someone stole something, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I smiled darkly.

"Good. Now, sleep." Immediately her head hit the counter and she knocked out. I quickly walked to a fascinated Ali and we walked out the store.

"Lustie can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, but it's actually hard to master and control." I laughed silently to myself. "I once hypnotized myself when I was practicing." Ali raised her eyebrows. "So do you know where were going?"

"Uh...no. But we can just get a hotel room and after we get contact lenses."

"Oh, smart idea."

"Thanks. So we'll just stay there till morning and then head to Circle Daybreak."

"Seems like a plan. Let's go."

I collapsed on the bed and Ali sat next to me.

"You okay Lustie?" I put my arm over my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I'm just… tired." Ali lie down and put her head on my shoulder.

"Hang in there. We gotta just dye our hair and then we can sleep, okay?" I took my arm off my eyes and sat up.

"Mmk." Ali smiled at me and got her dye and went to the first bathroom, while I went to the second bathroom and took in the peroxide with me.

I looked at my silver hair and my black freckles. Black? I know weird. My hair grew. I always did have fast growing hair. It was up to my shoulders when I captured the girls, now its down to the small of my back. That'd help them not realize it's me. I probably have to use a lot of foundation for my freckles. I don't know why… but I don't like covering my self up. Oh well, get over it.

I put on my gloves and took the peroxide. Carefully, I thoroughly put in my hair. One bottle turned in to two turned into three and three turned into a gasp. I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked so… different. The whiteness of my hair brought out my face and my eyes. Who'd have known I'd turn into a blond. I washed out the peroxide with cool water and blow dried it. Even with it still dry it was wavy.

I don't feel good about this. I just don't know why. It's not even the difference of my appearance. I feel wrong _inside_. Something is telling me is to turn back before it's too… _late_. Ignore it.

I walked out the bathroom and saw Ali lying down in one of the beds. Okay, first I didn't even know it was her. The black hair made her look so different that I actually screamed.

"Who are you!"

"Uh, Ali. Who else?"

"Oh," I pushed my hair back, "sorry, you just look… _really_ different. I don't think I'll be able to it's you when you put in your contacts." She laughed and I got in the other bed.

"You look really different, too. Well, g'night."

"G'night."

We turned the lights off and went asleep for what was in store for us tomorrow. Poor Circle Daybreak, you're about to let in two demons from hell into your house.

* * *

**Alright hoped you liked it :]**

**I'll try to update soon :] AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO "Chocoville" FOR MY 100TH REVIEW ON MY FIRST STORY THANK THANK YOU!**

** Love you guys *heart*  
**

** -vampdomo  
**


	2. Welcome

**Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews last chapter :] You keep me smiling!**

**I do not own Night World.**

**

* * *

**_We turned the lights off and went asleep for what was in store for us tomorrow. Poor Circle Daybreak, you're about to let in two demons from hell into your house._

**

* * *

****Lustie's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Ugh… shut up. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I groaned aloud and weakly stretched my arm to hit the stupid alarm clock. My hand brushed the snooze button and then fell. Damnit!

"Ali… shut it off." She groaned in protest.

"You do it. You're closer."

"I don't want to."

"Lustie… turn the damn alarm clock off; before I throw this table to break your head." That sentence made me reconsider turning it off. The minute, no the _second_, Ali starts cursing and threatening to throw something at you, you better do it. I, unfortunately, learned that the hard way.

I shut it off and yawned. It was 12:00 p.m. and we had to start going to Circle Daybreak. I moved the comforter off of me and got up.

"Ali get up." She put her pillow over her head. If that's the way she wants to play it, fine. I went to the mini refrigerator and got an ice cube.

"I'll tell you one more time. Get up."

"No!" she yelled.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." I went to her bed and lifted up her shirt lightly and put the ice cube down her shirt. She screamed and wiggled to try to get it out. I just laughed while she shook to get the ice cube out.

"Lustie! Get it OUT!" I continued laughing and she eventually got it out. "That was a VERY nice way to wake me up." She stalked off the bathroom and I yelled, "Your welcome!"

* * *

After I got out the shower, put my green contacts in, covered up my freckles, and dressed in my shorts, plain shirt, and knee high boots we started to decide on names.

"So, Lustie, what's going to be you temporary name?"

"Hmm… I did always like the name Elie, so I'll go with that. What's your name?"

She put her finger on her chin and said, "Well, _Elie_, I think I'll go with… Nicole." If she didn't have her sapphire contacts in, I would have seen her jade green eyes light up.

"Alright _Nicole_. Let's get going shall we?"

"Yes, we may."

We grabbed our suitcases and left the hotel to go to Circle Daybreak.

Walking there seemed to take forever. House after house, car after car; wow Thierry really wanted his house remote from civilization.

"Hey Ali, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, it's not to far from here. Once sand starts to appear we should be around there."

I nodded and went back to being silent. I wasn't really paying attention to my feet, until I stepped on glass and looked down.

"You okay, Lustie?"

I couldn't answer her. I was frozen. We were near, because this was the place where I fell and hit my head. Scary enough, my dried blood is still here….

* * *

**-Flashback- Lustie's POV**

I was running as fast as I could. Thierry and I were having a race to his house and I was in the lead, but I know he was letting my win. I've seen Thierry run for real and whoa… it's _fast_.

I looked behind my shoulder while I was still running and my hair whipped around me. "C'mon Thierry you slow poke!"

He smiled at me then his eyes turned to shock. "Lustie! There's a-"Too late. A huge rock was in front of me and I turned back just a second late and tripped over it. But this trip wasn't an average little kid trip. This was a mid-air trip.

My foot hit the rock and my other foot tangled up with it. I hit the ground chin first and tumbled over my self and bounced up in the air. And this time when I fell, I went head first.

_Crack._

It hurt… it hurt badly. I knew I was bleeding crazily, because when Thierry caught up with his fangs extended and he covered his mouth.

"Lustie? Oh Goddess! Lustie can you hear me?"

I fainted.

**-End of Flashback-

* * *

**

I stared at the small blood stain. It's been 5 years since that happened. I must have lost a large amount of blood, to still see the stain here today.

"Lustie what's wrong?" I shook my head slightly and took the lead on the walk.

"We're here."

"What are you talking about? It's not for about another-. "She cut herself off when she looked at the HUGE mansion that Circle Daybreak lived in. "How'd you know that?"

"Don't worry about that." I made my way to the door and took in a deep breath. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds Thierry answered.

"Hello, can I help you?"

I took out all the sarcasm and coldness out of my voice and answered in a warm, sing-a-long voice. "Hi, I'm Elie Nash **(GO DEGRASSI!) **and that's Nicole Boone and we'd like to join Circle Daybreak."

If Ali wasn't such a good actor, her eyes would have widened at the drastic change in my voice. She played along though. She smiled warmly and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Thierry shook her hand with a warm smile.

"Same to you, Nicole. I'm glad you girls decided to join Circle Daybreak. It means a lot to have more people that want humans and Night World people to live together in peace, I really appreciate it." He held his hand out and I shook it.

For a quick second his eyes widened then went back to normal and he smiled again.

"Welcome to Circle Daybreak. Come on in."

* * *

**Thierry's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, still thinking about Lustie. Hannah is trying hard to help me let go of her, but it's really hard to let go. She _had_ a really big part in my life, but face it Thierry. Everything has to die eventually.

A knock on the door disrupted my inner mopping. I got up and opened the door. Two girls stood there looking at me. One of them was tall with white blonde hair and green eyes. And the other was tall, too, with jet black hair with a blue sheen to it and sapphire eyes. They both had creamy pale skin and graceful figures to them. I figured they were vampires.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked them. The girl with the blonde hair spoke up in a warm, sing-a-long voice.

"Hi, I'm Elie Nash and that's Nicole Boone and we'd like to join Circle Daybreak." Nicole held out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

I gave her a warm smile and shook her hand and replied, "Same to you, Nicole. I'm glad you girls decided to join Circle Daybreak. It means a lot to have more people that want humans and Night World people to live together in peace, I really appreciate it."

This time I held my hand out to Elie and she shook it. My eyes widened when I saw a flash of Lustie in her and disappeared. I quickly calmed myself down and smiled again. She's dead, calm down.

"Welcome to Circle Daybreak. Come on in." I moved aside from the door and they walked in. I closed the door and let them upstairs to the meeting room we had. They sat down in two of the chairs and made themselves comfortable. I sat in the chair I usually sat in and smiled at them again.

"So where are you girls from?"

"Los Angeles," Nicole said.

"Are you girls' sisters?"

Elie shook her head and said, "We're not sisters, just best friends since childhood. I like to call her my sister though." Nicole smiled and blushed. Oh, how nice. Somewhat like Jez and Morgead.

"What made you join Circle Daybreak?" Elie and Nicole's eyes darkened.

Nicole slowly answered, "Both of our parents were killed when their friends found out they were going to join Circle Daybreak."

"So we wanted to continue their mission in their name," Elie finished.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry about that. Don't worry though, we'll become you're new family." I smiled at them and they smiled back at me. "I'll call in the other Daybreakers so you could meet them."

They nodded at me and I went to the intercom and said, "Could everyone come to the meeting room? We have new Daybreakers and I'd like them to meet you all."

In about 3 minutes all the Daybreakers came in. "Alright everybody, this is Elie and Nicole." Elie and Nicole said hi and so did everyone else. **(A/N: sorry I'm getting really lazy, so I'm just going to skip the introductions x3) **Introductions were made and soon everybody, except Eli, Nicole, and me, left.

"Okay, before I show you your rooms, do you want a shared room or separate?"

"Shared," they both said. Elie smiled and said, "I can't not being without her." Nicole giggled and held Elie's hand. They're like soul sisters. **(Hey, soul sister!)**

"No problem. I'll show you to your room then." They got up and followed me to the 4th floor. I opened a room up with 2 twin beds and let them get used to their new room.

I walked away and headed back to my room. But I couldn't help but think… is Elie… Lustie?

* * *

**Hoped you liked that chapter :] The other chapter was boring to me LOL **

**I'll try to update soon **

** Love yah guys!**

** -vampdomo  
**


	3. Plans

**Mmk! Here's chapter 3! Also, don't forget to give a big, warm round of applause for my super duper awesome beta reader: BookVampire!  
**

**A note: Tomorrow is my last day of school so my summer starts and that means more updating! BUT I might be in Long Island with my cousins from the 28th to the 4th of July x\ **

* * *

_I walked away and headed back to my room. But I couldn't help but think… is Elie… Lustie?_

**

* * *

****Lustie's POV**

I sat on the bed next to the window and Ali sat on the other bed. She was kicking her legs back and forth and staring off to space.

I broke her daydream by asking, "So Ali, when are we going to start our plan with the boys?" She looked straight at me and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Whenever you want, Lustie. Remember it's _your_ revenge. I'm just that geek that makes all the plans," she answered.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" She walked to my bed and sat down, nodded and gave me a bear hug. I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from spilling out my eyes.

"Oh gosh, Ali. You don't know how good it feels to have you give me a bear hug again." She just laughed and smiled at me and I returned it to her.

She gave me a gentle push on the shoulder, "C'mon now, go trap Morgead into your web. And I'll go after Delos when you get back." I laughed and left the room to begin the plan.

I ran downstairs and looked around until I saw Morgead lounging on the couch in the T.V. room _alone_. Perfect.

I walked in and sat on the couch he was sitting on.

* * *

"Oh, hey Elie."

"Hi, Morgead. Watcha watching?"

He shrugged and waved his hand at the T.V. "Nothing's on; so I'm stuck watching commercials, but I think I might explode if something good doesn't come on soon."

I giggled and said, "Well, your brain can only take much too many chick commercials in a day."

He laughed a musical laugh along with me. After we stopped laughing, he handed me the remote. "You can _try_ to find something on. But I doubt it," he added in a cocky voice and gave me a smile.

I gave him my 'oh, really' look and said, "Let's see about that, Morgead." I flipped through the channels and wow, there was really nothing on. Until, I remembered that Morgead loved his motorcycle and put on the Speed Channel.

When they started showing new models of latest motorcycles, he gaped at me. I pretended to look really interested and turned to him a minute later.

"What?"

He still had his mouth open, but then closed it. "You… _like_ motorcycles?" This time I gave him my 'are you serious!' look.

"You got to be joking! I _love_ motorcycles." His mouth fell back open. "Oh what, I don't look like a biker at all?" He nodded and I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that you look too… shy and timid for biking."

I shook my head and raised my eyebrows. "Never judge a book by its cover, Morgead. You deserve a punch in the shoulder for that." I smiled at him and he put on a terrified look on his face and leaned his shoulder toward me. I cracked my knuckle and he snickered, but when I punched him and he _actually _gasped!

He rubbed his shoulder and looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Okay, you punch like the complete opposite of a shy and timid girl."

I made my victory poise and flipped my hair back dramatically and he laughed. Suddenly I heard footsteps… they're… _Jez's_. Shit.

I got up and he looked crushed when I said, "Oh, well I'm going to go now. Cya later Morgead." He smiled again and waved me goodbye and I left the _other_ way out the room. Jez couldn't see me with him, until I had to crush her heart.

I walked back upstairs and opened the door and sat on my bed again. Ali looked at me with curious eyes and asked, "So how did it go?"

I giggled darkly, "He fell right into my web."

**Ali's POV**

I was impressed with Lustie. Morgead seemed like a hard one to trick, but Lustie did it so quick. I gave her a high-5 and she smiled at me.

"Alright, my turn," I said determined. Lustie patted my back and told me good luck and I left. Lustie and I already decided how we were going to frame the boys. Lustie was going to play with Morgead's mind and make him kiss her and have Jez walk in at the same time. And I was going make Delos look abusive so Maggie would be leave him and the two Wild Powers' soulmates would separate. We didn't even give Iliana a thought. Everyone knew she was to gentle to hurt a fly, so she would be easy capturing.

I made a right and got on the 2nd floor where Maggie and Delos's room was. I put my ear on the door and didn't hear Maggie just Delos. How convenient.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, dropped my bracelet on the counter, and locked the door. Part one of my plan was in motion. I walked back to their door and knocked on it. It didn't take to long for Delos to open it and give me a warm smile.

"Hi there, Nicole. Can I help you with something?"

"Hey, Delos and yeah. I'm so stupid, I was washing my hands and I took off my bracelet and set it on the counter. I must have kept the door locked, because when I tried to open it again it wouldn't open. So can you help me open it?" I gave him a guilty smile.

He laughed and said, "Sure thing. Give me one second and I'll get one of Maggie's hairpins to pick the lock." He went back into the room and came back with a black hairpin.

"Thanks so much." He shrugged and said, "No problem." He got on one knee in front of the lock and put the end of the hairpin in the lock. I leaned on the wall and not to long later after the door opened.

I smiled brightly at him. "Thanks so much, Delos!" Again he shrugged and said, "No problem." Now part two of my plan starts now. I walked in the bathroom and purposely tripped in front of Delos. He grabbed my wrists and caught hold of me.

"Whoa, you okay Nicole?" he asked and let go of my wrists. I smiled at him; he did just what I wanted him to do.

"Yeah I'm fine, clumsy me. Anyway thanks for opening the door for me. See you later." He nodded and went back into his room.

I took my bracelet and put it back around my wrist. Now part three of my plan starts now. I went back upstairs to Lustie's and my room.

She hastily opened the door for me and I closed it. "How did it go?"

"Perfect. He grabbed my wrists just like I wanted him to."

"Mmk. Let's do this." Lustie walked up to me and I gave her my wrists. "Sorry about this." She took one wrist at a time and gave me a very painful Indian burn where Delos grabbed me. She apologized to me every time I flinched.

Once she was done she grabbed both of my wrists the same way Delos did and held them tightly. After 1 minute she let them go and they left her handprints, but Maggie wouldn't know they were Lustie's. She'd think they were Delos once I lied to her about the story.

"Okay, thanks Lustie." She didn't look very happy about hurting me, but I gave her a reassuring smile and left the room to go find Maggie.

**Maggie's POV**

I sat down in the chair near the door. It brought back _bad_ memories. This is where we sat when Lustie was controlling us and where it all started. I sighed and got up from the chair and sat on the counter instead.

Just then Nicole walked in. She smiled at me and filled water in the kettle and put it on the stove. We were silent for a while until she put her elbows next to where I was sitting and I saw her wrists. They were an angry red with handprints on them.

"Oh my goodness, Nicole! What happened to your wrists?" She looked up at me with big, surprised eyes then looked at her wrists and back at me.

"Oh, these? Well, I'm not really sure if I should tell you. It might upset you." I put my hand on shoulder and said, "Don't worry about me. Let's worry about you. You can tell me."

She smiled at me again and told me, "I forgot my bracelet in the bathroom and accidently, like an idiot, locked myself out. So I asked Delos if he could help me open the door. He did, but… then he grabbed my wrists, for Goddess knows why, really hard and pushed me into the bathroom and left. Maybe he thought I was going to fall."

I was speechless. Why would Delos hurt Nicole? He'd_ never_ abuse anyone. Okay, well maybe the new him wouldn't. The old him _would_ have…. But he's different now! _Or is he…. _

I snapped out of my thoughts when Nicole touched me lightly. "Are you okay, Maggie?" I nodded and excused myself. Delos had _a lot_ of explaining to do when I got up there.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can x3**

**Love ya!**

** -vampdomo  
**


	4. Day Two

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! I was in Long Island for a week and then when I came home, I started getting re-addicted to Audition Online But I'll defiantly try to update more**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and to BookVampire for beta- reading this chapter. You're awesome!**

**I do not own Night World.**

**

* * *

**_I snapped out of my thoughts when Nicole touched me lightly. "Are you okay, Maggie?" I nodded and excused myself. Delos had __a lot__ of explaining to do when I got up there._

**

* * *

****Delos's POV**

I sat down in Maggie's and my room, watching T.V. I still was adjusting to all these modern stuff, but I liked my old home better. Maggie walked in, disturbing my thoughts, and sat down heavily next to me.

I looked at her worriedly and put my arm around her. And very awkwardly, she stiffened. "What's wrong Maggie?" I pushed her hair behind her ear and stroked her back.

She looked up at me and I saw anger, doubt, and sadness in her eyes. "Delos… did you hurt Nicole?" I started to recall all the memories with Nicole. I helped her open the door, she slipped, I caught her by her wrists, and she got her bracelet and left.

"Nope. I helped get her bracelet from the bathroom and that's it." She shot up and I flinched in surprise.

"Delos! Don't lie to me! You grabbed her wrist really hard and pushed her in. Why would you do that?" I shot up this time.

"I did no such thing, Maggie! She slipped and caught her by her wrists. I never grabbed her and pushed her in the bathroom. I just steadied her! How could you believe I would do something like that?"

"Why did you tell me you got her bracelet and that was _it_? There obviously seemed to be more of the story than you're telling me." I felt my anger boil up and I was just about to snap back at her, but there was a knock on the door.

Maggie looked at me and mouthed "This isn't over." and walked to the door. She opened it and Nicole was reveled.

"Is everything okay, guys? Elie and me can hear you guys all the way upstairs," Nicole asked. Maggie smiled triumphantly and asked, "Nicole could you come in for a second?"

Nicole looked uncomfortable, but nodded. She walked in with her arms pinned by her side. Maggie held up her wrists and started tapping her foot.

"What! No Maggie, I didn't do that! Nicole I didn't do that! Tell her!" Nicole looked down and just shook her head. "He's _lying_ Maggie."

My eyes opened in surprise. Why is _she_ lying? Maggie smiled at Nicole and said, "Everything is okay, Nicole. You can go back upstairs." Nicole smiled back at her and left the room.

Maggie started to walk out the door, but I caught her by her elbow. She stopped and didn't look at me. "Don't Delos. Just… don't." She pulled her elbow from my grasp and walked downstairs.

I stood there dumbfounded. Why Nicole? _Why?_

**Lustie's POV**

Ali strolled in the room and sat on her bed, smiling. "I'm guessing things went well?" She looked at me and smiled even wider.

"More then well. Completely perfect." I smiled evilly back at her and stretched before taking out my contacts.

"That's _perfect_ news, Ali. Good night."

"Good night, Lustie." I snuggled in the warm bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

**I slowly got up from my bed and yawned. Day two. I got up and took a shower, put my contacts in, and headed down to the kitchen. I was going to visit Morgead later and ask him if he wanted to ride on his motorcycle with me.

I opened the fridge and got out 2 blood packets and closed the door. When I closed the door, someone's face, someone who I didn't need to see, popped up. Thierry.

**Thierry's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and saw Elie there. She smiled at me and said, "Good morning, Lord Thierry." I smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Elie. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thanks for a

sking. How 'bout you?" I shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile.

"The same old same old." She giggled and drank one of the two blood packets she had in her hand. When a line of blood slipped down her chin, I got another flash of Lustie.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Lustie bit into the deer hard and slurped up the blood. It was her first time hunting and she was amazing! She got the deer on her first try.

While she was drinking I asked, "Hey Lustie, want to play a game?" She pulled away from the dead deer and jumped up and down saying yes.

"Okay here's how it works," I pulled out a small blood packet from my pocket, "You drink this blood packet and try to identify what animal it is here in this forest."

She smiled and took the packet. First she smelled around it, and then cut it open to drink it. When she finished she looked around the forest and sprang at a wolf. She bit into it and I clapped.

"Wow! You did great! It was a wolf." She got off the wolf and smiled at me and some of the blood spilled in a line down her chin. I laughed and gave her a napkin.

"Manners, Lustie, manners." She blushed and hugged my leg.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Lord Thierry, are you okay?" I snapped out from my vision from the past and looked at Elie's worried face.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming." She giggled again and nodded. I _need_ to ask her. I _want_ to ask her. _Who_ is she?

* * *

**How was that? Sorry it's so short, I started getting lazy and I felt like that sentence was good to end it. I'll try to update more and I was wondering something**

**Should I write like 3 chapters and then update one chapter every week**

** OR**

**Write a chapter and then update it immediately? **

**Thanks for reading :] **

** Love you guys :D**

** -vampdomo  
**


	5. Am I Falling For You?

Hiya guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. It was two reason to be honest.

First reason was: I was really lazy LOL but when's that new with me :P

Second reason is: I wasn't inspired. Your reviews inspire me to right more, but I have been getting as much as reviews as I thought I would be getting. I thought this would blow up like Controlled. I mean my feelings are a little hurt from that. :[

A quick **NOTE**: I changed my name as you can see. So when you see Rozu it's me Vampire-Domo :D

Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy :3

* * *

_"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming." She giggled again and nodded. I __need__ to ask her. I __want__ to ask her. __Who__ is she?_

**

* * *

****Thierry's POV**

She has to be Lustie. I'll find out. There's always a flaw in disguise, but for now I'll leave it alone.

**Lustie's POV**

I finished my blood packets and glanced at Thierry. I swear he was inspecting me. _Maybe he knows…._ I doubt that. If he knows, I'll speed up the plan for the chaos to start. And he'll be _included_.

"Well, I'll see you around Lord Thierry. Have a nice day," I said and he gave me a _shaky_ smile. I caught that.

"You too, Nicole." I walked out the kitchen and went back to the T.V. room. Morgead wasn't there, but I actually wanted to relax before I started my work. I sat down and sunk into the chair. I didn't know much about motorcycling, but I did research on it last night. I even jacked a stupid drunk of his bike and broke it on purpose.

"Hey Nicole." Damn, looks like I'm not getting a break.

"Hey there, Morgead." I smiled gently at him. "What's up?"

He smiled back at me and replied, "Nothing really. I was just about to take a ride on my bike."

"Really? So was I! Mind if I tag along?" His face instantly lightened up. "Sure." I got up and twirled my keys on my finger. We went to the back of the mansion and my plan started.

I walked over to the bike I stole as Morgead started his. I started the bike and it screeched and died out. Morgead pulled up next to me and put his stand down.

"Bike's not working?"

"Yeah. I swear one day I'm just gonna throw this piece of crap in the middle of the street. It's always breaking on me." I brushed back my hair fakely frustrated.

"That sucks. Where were you planning to go anyway?"

"The lake down from here."

"You can ride with me, I know where it is."

"Morgead, you don't have to. I mean I can quit being lazy and walk over there." I looked him in the eyes. "That's really nice of you though."

"Ah," he brushed the air with his hand, "it's no big deal. And what type of man would let a girl walk when he could drive her there? Plus that place seems special to you."

I giggled and smiled at him. "Thanks and it is." I got on the back of his bike and held on to his waist tightly.

"Mind telling me why it's special?" He started up the bike and drove off into the street.

"I go there when I have bad dreams. It calms me down and helps me forget about it. I had a really bad dream yesterday." He sped along and cut off a car which honked at him.

"Stupid cars. Usually talking about your bad dreams help." He slowed down when we got to the grassy area of the lake and then stopped. I got off and took a deep breathe of fresh air.

"Yeah it does, but I wouldn't want to bore you with my dream." I kicked off my shoes and walked bare foot to the lake, sat next to it and dipped my feet in. I couldn't help but giggle. The rushing water reminded my so much of cats rubbing their nose on your feet.

Morgead did the same and chuckled. "I don't think it would bore me. Who was it about?"

"You and me." I saw Morgead stiffen and then loosened after a while. He cleared his throat and asked, "What happened in the dream?"

I played with my hair with my finger and looked down. "I… killed you." I wanted to laugh at how true that would be soon, but held it in. It went silent and the only noise was the birds and the sound of the rushing water. "Sorry. I shouldn't have told you about the dream. It is pretty disturbing."

Finally he said, "No… that's okay. Why'd you kill me in the dream though?" I sighed and let my shoulders sag.

"I don't know…. I just came up to you and stabbed you and woke up right after you died," I said and it went silent again. Then Morgead chuckled, breaking the silence. "What?"

"It's funny how you came here to try to forget the dream, but I'm just making you think about it more. Sorry." I giggled and said, "Wow, that's so true. Thanks so much Morgead," I said sarcastically and we burst into fits of laughter.

After we stopped laughing I lay down on the grass and he did the same. I stared into his eyes and said, "Thanks for staying with me. That was really nice of you." He stared back into my eyes and said, "No problem. I'd feel bad if I left you alone to cope with that dream anyway."

We turned on our backs and stared up at the sky. What I did wasn't really necessary, but I had to make him head over heels for me. So this was starting it. I reached for his hand, but didn't stop staring at the sky. When I caught his hand he slowly intertwined them with mine and I moved closer to him.

We stayed like that for a long time and I sat up straight after a while. I stretched and yawned. "Wow, my back is really stiff from lying down like that."

He got up and laughed. "Yeah, I feel old." I giggled at him and we walked back to his motorcycle.

**Morgead's POV**

Nicole followed me back to my bike and held on to my waist tightly. I didn't know what I was doing. I shouldn't have held her hand…. _Then why'd I do it. _I don't know….

We drove back to Thierry's mansion and she gave me a hug and thanked me again.

"See you around. Bye," she said and walked up to her room. I waved and went back to Jez's and my room.

Jez was watching T.V. and smiled when I came in. "Hey Morgy. I was getting lonely." I smiled back at her and pulled her into a kiss, but it didn't feel like our usual kisses. I didn't want to kiss _her_, I wanted to kiss _Nicole._

We broke apart and I sat down next to her while she leaned on me. Oh no… am I falling for Nicole? My heart jumped at her name. I think I am…. This is bad.

* * *

Hoped you liked that :]

I'll update as soon as I can. Translation: When I'm not lazy LOL

Thanks to **BookVampire** for beta-reading this :]

-Rozu (A.K.A Vampire-Domo)


	6. Author's Note

OMG guys I made a HUGE mistake last chapter. Lustie's disguise name was supposed to be Elie LOL Sorry I forgot *facepalm*

Elie = Lustie

Nicole = Ali

Sorry bout that and I'm writing the next chapter now :]


	7. It's The Way We Work

Hiya guys! I couldn't leave you hanging for that long :P I was originally suppose to update when I had 30 reviews, but the **BookVampire** sent me a very encouraging message and I thank her so much for that :]

Last chapter I made a **MISTAKE**. Lustie's disguise name is **ELIE** but I accidently put it as Ali's disguise name: **NICOLE.** So sorry for the mix up :0

Thanks for **BookVampire** (Dont you just love her? I do :D) for beta-reading this.

Kay, hope you enjoy the next chapter :3

* * *

_We broke apart and I sat down next to her while she leaned on me. Oh no… am I falling for Elie? My heart jumped at her name. I think I am…. This is bad._

**

* * *

****Thierry's POV**

I sat on Hannah's and my bed, thinking hard. It has to Lustie. There's going to be a flaw in her disguise if it's her.

"Thierry, are you okay?" Hannah's sweet voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes I'm fine." I paused for a second and decided on something. "Hannah, love, can I ask you a couple of questions about girls?"

She looked confused for a second but then nodded.

"You know Elie's hair color, right?"

"Yeah, it's white blonde."

"Do you have to bleach it to get it that color? My white blonde hair comes naturally."

Hannah giggled for a second. "Well, _humans_ have to bleach it to get it that color. You being a vampire gives the color to you naturally."

Damn, Lustie only half vampire and Elie might be full. But Lustie's hair was _silver_. Vampire or not she'd have to bleach it to get it white blonde. Now on to her eyes.

"Okay, how can you tell when someone's wearing contacts?"

"Chess used to have contacts and she would have a clear ring around her iris. That's how I used to tell whether she was wearing them or not. Thierry what's on your mind to be wondering all this?"

"Just wondering. Guys get curious too you know."

She smiled at me and then gave me a scolding look. "Don't get _too_ curious. Some things about girls sound be left alone and only for them to know."

I put my hands up in a surrender motion. "Trust me; I'm _never _going to get that curious."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss and walked out. So Lustie could have bleached her hair and have contacts. There's still no real way I can tell if it's her though.

Then it hit me. The scar. That's it! When Lustie was 15, her bed spring got caught in her skin and left a scar right under her armpit. **(A/N : I got that from my sister Jennifer LOL she really got the bed spring caught in her skin, but it was in her leg.) ** And I've noticed Elie hasn't been wearing tank tops. She only wore shirts that _covered_ where the scar would be.

Dear Goddess, it's Lustie.

**Lustie's POV**

I walked away from Morgead and went upstairs into my shared room. Tomorrow was when I would kiss him and everything would go hectic.

I closed the door behind me and plopped on bed. Ali looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Something the matter Lustie?"

"Nope, just tired that's all." I stretched and yawned. "Really tired."

"Take a nap. I have to go do my work with Delos anyway, so that'll give you more time to sleep."

She walked over to me and tugged me in. Another reason why I love Ali. She's so caring. "Thank you, Ali."

Ali smiled at me and I fell asleep.

**Ali's POV**

Lustie fell asleep and I walked out the room silently. I opened the back door and bent down to the dirt. I carefully picked up an ant and put it in a napkin.

Walking fast to Delos's room, I bumped into Maggie.

"Oops! Sorry," she looked up at my face, "Nicole." When she said my name pain flashed through her face.

"No problem. Maggie I have to ask a favor of you."

"Sure."

"I want you to make up with Delos—"

"No."

"C'mon Maggie! I hate to break you two apart and I know you two are hurting, because of me. The wrist thing was probably just an accident Maggie."

"An accident he wasn't sorry for. He didn't even accept the fact that he did that!"

"Please Maggie?"

She looked at me with pursed lips then sighed. "Even if I do, I'll just get mad when I see him again. I've been sleeping on Poppy's couch!"

"Wow. Well, how about you stay out here for 5 minutes." I hope that's enough time for me to get my work done. "And try to calm yourself down. No more than 5 minutes though, because if it is you'll walk away and not do it. I used to do that all the time."

"…Fine."

"Thank you so much Maggie! I'm just going to talk to him now. Just give me 5 minutes and you come in. 'Kay?"

"'Kay."

Maggie went around the hall and started to think while I knocked on Delos's door. When he opened the door his face was so sad, that I was almost surprised how hurt he was. _Almost._

"Oh Goddess, not you."

"Delos listen, I just want to say sorry."

He looked at me through his pain-filled eyes. "For what exactly?"

I wanted to laugh at how he _wanted_ me to say it.

"For making Maggie mad at you, but I wasn't lying! You really did hurt me."

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but I think you have Maggie too mad to reconsider talking to me anymore."

"Can I come in?" I had 3 minutes left. Time to stall.

He looked me in the eye and moved away from the door slowly to let me in.

"Thanks." We sat down on the couch near the flat screen T.V. "Anyway Maggie's going to talk to you."

"How do you know?"

"I was talking to her outside and I convinced her to try to talk to you. I said it was probably an accident that you grabbed me that hard." 2 minutes left.

"When is she coming in?"

"I told her to wait 5 minutes until I was done talking to you then she's coming in here. I'm really sorry that I made her mad at you."

He looked down at the couch and frowned.

"It's alright." 1 minute left.

I turned my head to the direction of the window and took out the ant. I put it carefully on my face and wanted to flinch at how it tickled. I turned my head back to him.

"Nicole… you have an ant on your face."

My eyes widened and I started panicking like a little girl.

"Oh my gosh! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Okay, wait don't move so much." 10 seconds left.

"Just slap it off! Oh my gosh! Get it off!" 5 seconds left.

He moved his hand up and hesitated for a quick second but then slapped my cheek as soon as Maggie walked in. Just the way I wanted it to happen.

Delos's head whirled around to Maggie and she just shook her head with tears spilling from her eyes.

"No Maggie! It's not what it looks like—"

"Don't Delos! I don't want to hear it anymore! I can't believe I thought it was an accident. You haven't changed at all have you? Are you still used to abusing people, like you did to your slaves?"

Delos ran off the chair and tried to hug Maggie but she slapped him violently across his face and ran out.

He looked at the door and sobs erupted from his throat.

"You… did this. You set me up."

He sounded crumbled, defeated, and hopeless. One Wild Power down, two more to go.

"Delos, I didn't set you up. I just wanted the ant off of my face."

He spun around quickly. "No! You knew she was going to come in exactly 5 minutes! Oh Goddess, how can I have been such an idiot?"

He sobbed harder and slid down the wall. I smiled and before walking out the door I said, "Sorry Delos. It's the way _we_ work."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Hope you liked that :D

I'll be updating as soon as possible. And I almost forgot to tell you I'm going to **London** in late August, so I **won't** be updating for that while. I'll make an Authors Note before I go or ,if my brain is being nice to me, I'll update.

Thanks for reading :]

-Rozu


	8. Let's Have Fun Brother

Hey there guys :D I **FINALLY** got my lazy ass to write :]

This chapter was like draining me -sulk- cause i was really sleepy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter **WHERE EVERYTHING BLOWS UP!**

Thanks for the reviews last chapter :] and Thanks to **BookVampire** for the beta read :] She's so awesome ;D

ENJOY~

* * *

_He sobbed harder and slid down the wall. I smiled and before walking out the door I said, "Sorry Delos. It's the way __we__ work."_

* * *

**Ali's POV**

I quickly ran out Delos's room and headed back to mine.

"Lustie! The plan is a go," I said.

She looked up from the bed and nodded. She opened up her drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Help me smash them into powder," she said.

I nodded and she dumped them all on the table in the middle of the room and we started smashing them with our fists. Once they were a nice powder I got a cup of water and we put a LOT in it.

"Okay good luck. Whistle when you're ready. I'll be at the window," I said to Lustie. She quickly packed some of the powder in a small bag and shoved it in her pocket. Then smiled at me and left to do her job.

**Lustie's POV**

I moved quickly with the cup of drugged water in my hand to Delos's room. Halfway there I heard him crying. I put on a worried face and knocked on the door.

At first he didn't open it until I said, "Delos? What's wrong, it's me _Elie._" The door creaked open a bit and I slipped in.

He looked like a mess. I sat down on the floor next to him and put his head on my shoulder. He clutched onto my shoulder like it was his life support.

"Delos, I'm sorry for whatever happened. Here drink some water and take deep breaths." He took the water and chugged it down and took deep breaths. "C'mon let's get you up."

I got up and brought him along with me. "Keep taking deep breaths." He listened to me and then I took my chance when he took a long, deep breath to grab his torso and squeezed _really_ hard. He made a couple of whimpers and tried to get out but then he fell limp in my arms.

I put him over my shoulder and opened his window and whistled. After one minute Ali came through the door and took Delos from me.

"You know where to go right?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay, get back fast."

Hastily, she went out the window and scratched the wall to go down slow. When I saw that she made it down okay I ran out to get to Morgead.

He was in the living room _alone_. I walked down and sat next to him.

"Hey Elie!" He said cheerfully. I smiled at him and snuggled a bit closer to him. He didn't protest.

"Watcha doing?"

"Nothing in particular," he said and pushed a hand through his hair.

_I'm back Lustie, _Ali's voice said in my head. Perfect.

When his hand came out from his hair, I gently held it and looked into his eyes. He stared right back at me.

"Did I ever tell you your hair is absolutely sexy?" I said moving my lips closer to him and he moved closer to me.

"Nope. Glad to hear it, though. Did I ever tell you your voice turns me on?" We were so close that our breath mingled.

"Nope. Glad to hear it, though."

_Now, bring Jez!_ I said to Ali and I heard her footsteps go upstairs.

We closed the space in between us and we kissed fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me closer to him.

_We're coming now._ Ali said and I heard her and Jez's footsteps. Here's where the plan takes place. I slid my hands down to his chest and made it seem like I was pushing him away. When I peeked through my eye and saw a hint of red and black, I screamed in the kiss.

Then Jez walked in.

**Jez's POV**

I walked in with Nicole to the living room so we could watch a show we both liked. But, then I saw my worst nightmare. Morgead was kissing Elie and Elie was screaming and pushing him away.

My heart broke.

"What the hell are you doing Morgead? Get off her!" I ran to them and ripped Morgead away from her and Elie ran to stand next to Nicole, sobbing lowly.

"Wait, no Jez—"

"DON'T YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed and tears flowed from my eyes. I was sobbing hard before I knew it. "How could you? I love you and you do this?"

"Jez please!" He got up and tried to touch my shoulders, but I slapped them away violently and walked backwards.

"Please what? Forgive you? MORGEAD HOW COULD YOU! You j-j-just tore me in p-pieces," I couldn't breathe and my tears felt like it was filling up an ocean.

"Jez I'm sorry! I don't know what I was doing!"

"Oh, I know exactly what you were doing! ELI WAS PUSHING YOU AWAY! BUT YOU KEPT KISSING HER! OH GODDESS!"

"Jez I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!"

"No. I'm d-done with you. I-I… I HATE YOU."

He stopped trying to plead to me and I ran to Nicole who had her arms open and was giving Morgead a look of disgust. She removed one hand from me and put it around Elie who was crying, too.

We walked upstairs to my room and once she opened the door I collapsed on my bed. I was bawling my eyes out and shaking so violently. I felt like someone literally ripped half of my heart out. It was the Morgead half.

"Jez, shh, honey. It's okay. I'm here," Nicole chanted and hugged me while I cried on her shoulder.

"It's not okay! H-h-h," I couldn't get the word out because I thought about what I saw again and cried harder.

She brushed my hair back and rocked us back and forth. "Shh, it'll be okay. Elie can you get her a cup of water?"

I forgotten about Elie who stopped crying and she said, "Sure." She closed the door behind her and came back fast with a cup of water in her hand.

Nicole took the cup from her and I sat up with what little strength I had. "C'mon drink this Jez." I was hiccupping and took the cup from her and chugged the water that tasted salty from my tears mixing in with it.

I finished the last drop and then suddenly felt a huge wave of sleepiness. My vision got even more blurry and then I felt a hard force around my torso.

Then everything went black.

**Lustie's POV**

Jez fell limp in Ali's arms and I just nodded at her.

"I'll go get Iliana," she said and left the room. I looked at Jez one more time and left the room, too. I was running quick to get to the hideout we were putting the Wild Powers in until I ran into _him._

Thierry.

**Thierry's POV**

I ran right into Elie, or should I say Lustie? I'll inspect her now.

"Oh hello there Elie. You're in a rush," I laughed.

She looked really angry that I was talking to her at this moment.

"Hi Lord Thierry. Can I help you with something? I am in a rush."

To where? "No not exactly. Did I ever tell you your eyes really pop out your hair?" I moved closer to her as if I were going to kiss her until I was staring at her eyes.

She was blinking rapidly and moving her eyes all over the place, but then I caught them. The clear ring around her iris.

I backed away slowly and then pushed her into the nearest room. She fell on the bed and looked at me with pure anger this time.

Before she could even jump off the bed, I pinned her down to the bed and lifted up her shirt and she screamed. As quickly as I could, I looked under her armpit and gasped. There it was.

The scar.

**Lustie's POV**

Thierry gasped when he saw the scar I had since I was 15. Shit! He knew it was me. Oh, well. Now he's gonna be killed, too.

He backed up against the wall and looked at me with clear confusion. "How? You're dead."

"Not any more, _brother_. I'm breathing and talking aren't I?"

"How did you survive all those stakes?"

I walked slowly around the room and remembered the medicine in my pocket.

"I didn't survive. I died,but I had the seal. Oh, and I can't forget about Ali's help."

"What! She's here, too?"

"Yup! Isn't it great, brother?" I put extra venom and sarcasm in that sentence. I was still walking slowly, but he didn't notice that I was heading to the bathroom.

"Lustie… why?"

"Revenge," I said and than sprang to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. I heard Thierry slam into the door and knew he was going to break it down.

I filled up the cup on the sink and poured _all _medicine in it. Just when the door came down, I put the cup on the sink and lunged for him.

He clearly didn't want to hurt me, so he pushed me off with only a _quarter _of his strength. I banged the wall in the bathroom, but got right back up and kicked him across the face and he flopped over.

I sat on him and grabbed the water and shoved in his mouth. He wasn't swallowing until I punched his chest hard and he swallowed it on his intake of breath.

"What did you put in there?" He said coughing and soundly drowsy already.

"Doxylamine. No go to sleep like a good boy, Thierry."

He struggled to get his finger on his uvula, so he could throw up the medicine, but it was too late. He fell limp and his hand dropped from his mouth.

I giggled and said, "Now let's have fun, brother."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN !

What's gonna happen? Who's going to die? Will Lustie accomplish her mission?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF -thunder and creepy voice- Return.

LOL that was corny :P

THANKS FOR READING :D

LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Rozu


	9. I Couldn't Speak

Hey guys! I'm back from London and I'm really sorry I didn't update for a while D:

This chapter was one of those chapters where you know what you want to write but really just can't get it in words. -growl-

Anyway I want to answer a question from **kmc995**'s review: Maggie could have done that but you know when you're so mad and hurt that you don't really think and you just act on impulse? Yeah that's what she did. Basically her anger was just blocking out reason.

Kay and I'd like to thank **BookVampire** for beta-reading this! And dedicate this chapter to **kmc995**! Your review really made me happy and I start cheese smiling LOL! Thanks!

Here's chapter 9!

**I don't own Night World.**

* * *

_I giggled and said, "Now let's have fun, brother."_

**

* * *

****Lustie's POV**

I grabbed Thierry's limp body and threw him over my shoulder. I was actually hoping he wouldn't get involved with my plan. It's too late now.

I opened the closet in the bathroom and took out a curling iron and went to the window. Since I was carrying Thierry I can't fit through the bottom half of the window. So I have to break all of it as silent as possible.

I turned on the iron and pressed it hard against the glass. I held the iron on the glass hard and used my other free hand to get a cup of cold water. When the glass was hot enough to burn me, I splashed the water on the burning glass. It made a small crack and I kept splashing the crack with water, colder every time. Finally, the crack spread all over the window and I touched it lightly and it shattered.

Someone probably heard that.

Quickly, I jumped out the window and clawed on the sides of the house to go down slow and I touched down on the grass.

"Did anyone hear that?" I heard Hannah say from the window. I ran to a tree and hid behind it, so when she looked around she saw nothing.

"Weird," she said and took her head out the window. I sighed in relief and ran to the hideout deep in the forest.

_You here yet?_ Ali's mental voice said in my head.

_I'm halfway there,_ I answered back.

_Okay, hurry up though. They're starting to wake up,_ she said.

_Alright,_ I said and increased my speed. I was flying through the trees when Thierry moaned. He was waking up, too. I saw the hideout house in sight and busted through the door.

Ali had just finished tying up Iliana and she opened her hands for Thierry. I put him in her arms and took a seat, because the pain in my legs from running so fast hit me.

"You okay?" Ali asked me as she tied up Thierry. I let my head hang and pushed my hair back to get out of my face.

"Yeah, my legs just need rest," I said rubbing my thighs.

"Will you be okay enough to block their minds?"

"I should be able to."

She nodded at me and I looked at the 4 of them. I closed my eyes and connected my mind to theirs and held it.

"How long do you think you can hang on?" Ali asked.

"As long as I'm not asleep," I replied. "But I won't have to hold on long since you're going to just kill them now."

"Well, I was thinking we could torture them for fun," she said and smiled. But her smile didn't meet her eyes. Her eyes had a glint, but it wasn't a good glint. It was an _evil _one. Just like the glint I get before I _kill _someone.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"That we have fun with them. You know how you can stay up 3 days with sugar-loaded coffee? If you're awake all that time the others won't find them. Then when you get tired we'll kill them," she said simply.

Why do I feel as if I can't _trust_ her?

"Fine. Go get me a coffee now please," I said. She smiled at me and ran out the house. Delos moaned and fidgeted in his chair. He was going to wake up.

"Mm…," he slurred. "Wha— where?" I watched in amusement at how he tried to claw back to consciousness.

"Maggie?" He asked and opened his eyes. I smiled at him and he looked at me with confused, weary eyes.

"You're not Maggie."

"I know." That's where he really woke up. He started shaking and pulling in so many different directions, I was surprised the chair didn't fall over.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Some place."

He growled at me and then really looked at me. "Elie?"

"Lustie."

**Maggie's POV**

I cried in Mary-Lynnette's shoulder and she rubbed my arm.

"It's okay Maggie, shh," she cooed me. I didn't protest or agree with her. I just kept crying. "He's not like that. It's like you said, Delos changed when he met you. So I'm sure he would never hurt anyone. Other than Ash."

"Stop l-lying to m-me to make me f-f-feel better! It's n-not work-king," I screamed and she frowned.

"I'm not lying though Maggie."

"Says you!"

She sighed and went back to just rubbing my arm.

_Fear._

I gasped and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Mare asked looking at me with worry.

"I just felt the biggest wave of fear," I said and shivered at eerie feeling it gave me.

"What's scaring you?"

"I don't know…." I said and Mary-Lynnette gasped.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Delos—"

"Don't say his name." Mare raised her eyebrows and put her hands up.

"Maggie are you really going to avoid your _soulmate_?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and rubbed my temples, then threw my arms up in frustration.

"I don't know! I-I just can't see him r-r-right n-now," I said and started crying again and collapsed on the floor. Mary-Lynnette caught me and rocked me back and forth.

"Oh Maggie, shh it'll be okay. You don't have to see him right now. Just think straight and don't make an irrational decision about what you're going to do."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

**Delos's POV**

"Lustie."

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened.

"That's impossible. You're dead!" I screamed confused.

Lustie snickered and said, "It is impossible. Well only if you're not me. I died and came back. Too hard for you to believe?"

"Duh! Why else would my jaw be touching the floor right now?"

"Because you're stupid?"

"No!"

She laughed and rolled her chair to me. "I'm starting to wish I got to destroy your life. You're feisty and I like that."

I cringed and turned my gaze away from her eyes.

"Afraid of my eyes?" She looked at me and I turned away from her again.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You would be if I told you something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

She smirked and whispered in my ear. "Try to feel Maggie through your connection."

I growled at her and tried to feel Maggie, but I couldn't get her. I tried again and it didn't work. It felt like I was connecting to _no one_.

"What the hell did you do?" I spat with venom.

"I killed Maggie."

* * *

Ooo! What's gonna happen?

Thanks for reading guys and putting up with my Lazy Ass Syndrome xP!

Kay I'm going to right the next chapter to A Manly Spa Day (or at least start it LOL).

Love you guys!

-Rozu


	10. Ah, Crap

OMG! So sorry for not updating in such a LONG time! Freaking Lazy Ass Syndrome LOL.

Plus my internet went off for a couple of days (complete torture) and school is seriously **HECTIC.** (I'm starting to hate being the graduating class T_T)

So that's my **lame excuse for not updating** :D!

**OH AND I CHANGED MY PENNAME TO : YayNessa . So when you see that it's me :D! (Rozu, Vampire-Domo, domox3) LOL lost of names. **

Thanks to **BookVampire** for the beta-reading. :)

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

_"I killed Maggie."_

**

* * *

**

**Jez's POV**

"You did _what?_"

Who the hell is screaming like that? Goddess, I wanted to yell shut up, but I couldn't feel my voice. Matter of a fact, where am I? Wow, totally déjà vu.

I peeled my eyes open fairly and saw Elie looking quite amused. Then I tried to shift my eyes to my right, and saw a little of…Delos? What is he doing here?

"I'll kill you! I _swear _I'll kill you!"

That doesn't sound very good.

Elie laughed lightly and looked at me, then smiled.

"Well hello Jez. I thought you would be the last one to wake up, considering you weren't even flinching."

"Where," I said hoarsely and cleared my throat, "Where am I?"

"Some place pretty damn far from Circle Daybreak."

Delos was growling under his breath and I turned my stiff neck to look at him.

"Delos, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me, heaving, and slumped in his chair.

"I don't know. I just need to get back to Maggie."

"What the hell are we doing here Elie?" I questioned her, getting baffled.

"She's not Elie."

Delos and I turned to my left and saw Thierry looking down at his knees. That's when I saw Iliana farther to the right.

"Who is she then?" I asked.

"Lustie," Thierry and Delos answered, sounding seriously depressed. My body started jerking in all directions possible when he said _her _name. Not again. Oh please, not again.

"Thanks for explaining for me, bro," Lustie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Bro?" I asked and Thierry just shook his head.

"Long story," he replied and then looked back at Lustie. "What are you planning and why are the Wild Powers here?"

Oh my God, he was right. All the Wild Powers were here. With _Lustie. _Shit…that is _not_ a good sign.

"_For less one and darkness triumphs. _That should answer your questions," Lustie said smugly.

"What questions?" Iliana asked in a small voice.

"Oh you're awake. Questions as in, what am I planning and why are you Wild Powers here. Oh if you're wondering where you are, you're somewhere far away from Circle Daybreak," Lustie said in a plain voice that agitated me.

I tried to push, even though I didn't want to, through Morgead's and my connection. It felt blocked and clouded. I pushed harder, but still got nothing.

"What are you doing to my connection?" I spat at Lustie.

"Blocking it. You think I want you guys to escape like that?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Ah, ah. Remember when referring to me, daughter of a bitch," she smirked and then clasped her hands when Nicole came in the room with coffee and a wooden knife.

Ah, crap.

**Morgead's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I banged my head against my bedroom wall and fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

You're such an idiot, Morgead Blackthorn! How could I do that to her? Why did I do that to her? I growled in frustration and threw the bedside table across the room.

There was a knock on my door and I ignored it at first, but I got louder and got fed up so I answered it. Maggie was standing there, with balled fists at her sides and had red tinged eyes.

"Maggie—"

"You think you're the only one with problems? No you're not! So don't go freaking throwing _tables_ at the wall, because the sound comes into my room! So STOP IT!" She finished yelling at me shaking and clenching her teeth.

"Damn, what the hell did Delos do to make you _this_ mad?"

"None of your damn BUSINESS!" She screamed and tears fell from her eyes.

"Maggie—"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She sobbed and slid down the door frame. **(So much emotional situations D:!)**

I sat down next to her and took a breath to say something but then closed my mouth. What could I say to her that wouldn't make her more frustrated and cry harder?

"Maggie what's the matter?"

"Delos hit N-Nicole! And he had the fucking guts to tell me "It's not what you think."

"Did he do it by accident or on purpose? Which I highly doubt."

"On purpose! Nicole tried hiding it, but I squeezed it out of her. He lied to me!" She yelled than broke into a sob.

"Not to change situations, but have you seen Jez after Nicole and Elie took her upstairs?"

"Well not really after, but I saw her walking up to her room crying. What happened?"

"Uh, well she caught me…kissing Elie," I said looking ashamed again.

"Morgead! How could you do that to Jez?"

"I didn't know what I was doing! I swear I didn't. But she won't believe me or forgive me. And now she's gone somewhere, hurt and alone," I said feeling the lump in my throat burst and the tears flowed freely down my face.

"Oh Morgead, you should find her. Actually, I saw Elie go into Delos's room before her suddenly disappeared."

I sniffed and looked at Maggie. She looked back at me and then frowned heavily.

"Oh God, Elie and Nicole are doing something to them. That must be why I felt fear in my connection."

"Fear? I can't even feel anything through my connection. It feels cut off."

"Mine just feels blocked," Maggie said and looked at the ceiling. "Should we go out looking for them?"

"Yeah, we should," I said and got up and helped her up. "Though I'm pretty sure if Jez isn't in danger, she's going to kick my ass and send me away."

Maggie laughed and started walking with me to the door.

* * *

That was **HORRIBLY BORING!**

Sorry D:!

But thanks for reading :)

-Ness (a.k.a. Rozu)


End file.
